


Peachy Keen Jelly Bean

by Synful_Trixx



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful_Trixx/pseuds/Synful_Trixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments and controversies have always been their foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peachy Keen Jelly Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a line in [](http://gertinator.livejournal.com/profile)[**gertinator**](http://gertinator.livejournal.com/)’s fic. She made me. Everything behind the lj cut is her fault… if you’re gonna lynch someone, she volunteered for full responsibility. Thanks to [](http://gertinator.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gertinator.livejournal.com/)**gertinator** for the absolutely fantastic beta!

"No. Just no Veronica. No." Logan stared at his petite girlfriend with a mixture of horror and a little confusion. Why would she want that? Why would she, no. Just no.

"You're the one that always says we never try anything different. This is different." She tilted her head slightly to the side, her silky blonde hair brushing her shoulders as she met his gaze head on.

Snorting and rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "No. This is not different, and no matter what, that spot? Exit only." He folded his arms, eyes stony and hard. She wasn't going to win this time.

"Look. What do you always tell me? Try it, if at any time you don't like it, we'll stop and never do it again." Veronica matched his pose, stony eyes, folded arms, hip cocked. She was definitely going to win this argument, no matter the protests he tried to put on.

"Where the hell did you get this idea anyway? Watching Skinnimax when I'm not here?" He smirked, the corner of his lip twitching. Determined little bitch, but then again, that's his Veronica. A few more minutes of foreplay and then he’d capitulate gracefully, or semi-gracefully. At the very least he’d let her think she’d won.

"No, Jackass. I got it from you." She laughed outright at the look of confusion on Logan's face. "Remember two weeks ago? We, well you, we," Veronica sighed, before drawing a deep breath of air. "Two weeks ago we tried anal. Because you wanted too, and I told you turnabout was fair play. You agreed. So the idea? Came from you." Veronica grinned from ear to ear, laughing as his face was bathed in consternation.

"Damn you. You know you're not supposed to hold things I said in the heat of the moment against me." Logan felt the insane urge to stick out his tongue. Cunning little blonde, cute too, when she pouted like she was doing right now.

"It wasn't the heat of the moment. We discussed it calmly before hand. Like we're doing now. Discussing.” Veronica flipped her hair back over her shoulder, giving Logan a moment to digest her words. “Well, we would be if you stop being a Drama Queen." She grinned before launching into the weight of her argument, the one thing guaranteed to get him to agree. She'd attack his manhood. "You saying you can't handle it? That I... a girl... can handle something the big bad Logan Echolls can't?" She watched the realization cross his features, the defeat, and gave an inner cheer. Sometimes Logan was way too easy.

“Fine. You win. One time and if I don’t like it, we’re stopping and not doing it again. Men were never meant to be catchers, Veronica,” he smirked before continuing, “I’ve always been a pitcher myself.” He gave her a hard look before turning on his heel and stalking away down the hall to their bedroom. Logan Echolls everyone! A dramatic exit with enough flair to make Katherine Hepburn proud.

“Till now!” Veronica called down the hallway. Shaking her head, she followed curiously, wondering if he was throwing a temper tantrum. They had plenty of time for him to change his mind, as he was wont to do. Her eyebrows rose in surprise and amusement, a little smile curling up the corners of her lips. Logan was already naked, lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. Eager little boy.

“You know,” Veronica paused, eyeing her naked boyfriend on the bed, appreciating the view. “If you were going to make it this easy, you should have just given in without an argument.” She laughed outright when he moved to get up off the bed.

“You don’t want to do this? Fine with me.” Logan smirked, watching as Veronica moved towards the closet. Arguing with Veronica was a double-edged sword; it was all about knowing when to be defensive, and when to go on the offensive. “What’s in there?” Suspicion laced his voice as he stared at the plain black bag she was removing from the top shelf.

“Necessities to this little experiment.” Veronica said absently as she removed a box from the bag. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the naked curiosity in his face. “Can’t very well do this without the proper equipment, right?” She grinned wickedly, before slowly opening the box.

“The Jelly Bean? You couldn’t have picked something more manly?” He frowned, “Hey! Wait! Is it pink?” He narrowed his eyes, noting Veronica’s smirk.

“Couldn’t very well expect me to wear something that’s black leather could you?” She grinned, moving closer to the bed. Placing the harness down on the comforter, her hands went to the top button of her blouse. “I’m gonna need your help getting into this thing you know. Active participation.” He stared at the harness for a moment, his face falling. He moved to help remove her clothes, quickly and efficiently. “What’s with the face?” Veronica couldn’t help but ask, curiosity getting the better of her.

“It’s pink.” He whined, before letting his finger trail across her silky abdomen.

“Yes, Logan, pink. Because it was the only one that came small enough to fit me.” Her voice was slightly placating, but more condescending. It managed to put a smile on his face, which was all that mattered.

“Well, if that’s the only reason, let’s get to it.” He flopped back on the bed waiting impatiently, hands behind his head, eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Help? Assistance? Active participation? Any of this ringing a bell?” Veronica held the pink harness at the tip of her index finger, swinging it back and forth. “Lightweight but sturdy, built to last!” She giggled at the incredulity on his face. Sometimes it was worth repeating, Logan Echolls was so easy.

“Is it a sex toy? Or Tupperware?” He grinned, before taking the harness from her hands. “This thing come with instructions?” Logan’s voice was puzzled as he fingered the silver buckles.

“Feel your way.” Veronica kept her voice low and sultry, trying to sound sexy, but the humor came through loud and clear.

“You know,” Logan smirked, eyebrow cocked and tongue coming out to moisten his lips. “Quoting Grease isn’t going to help any.” His fingers shook with the nervousness he’d been hiding moments before as he methodically unbuckled all the fastenings, trying to figure out how to actually get her into the pink harness. “Fuck!” His voice rasped out as one of the buckles pinched his finger, leaving a blister at the tip.

“Now Logan, no need for the language.” Veronica pouted facetiously before taking his hand gently into her own, bringing the wounded finger to her lips. Sucking the digit into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the wound, brazenly meeting his eyes.

Logan’s breath gasped out, a harsh exhalation at the feel of her pretty pink lips wrapped around his finger. Tearing away, he worked faster at the buckles, impatient now. “God dammit! Are you sure this thing didn’t come with a manual? A do it yourself kink book?” Logan growled in irritation as the last buckle came undone, looking up sharply as Veronica’s laughter cascaded through the room.

“Breathe Logan, your lips are turning blue.” She winked at him before taking the harness from him. “Besides, it’s more fun figuring it out for ourselves.” Veronica grinned down at Logan’s intent face. He definitely wasn’t meeting her eyes now, staring at the petal pink colored straps she held against her hips. “Come on now, be a good boy.” She tapped the tip of his nose with her finger, laughing as he tried to nip at it.

He kept fumbling the straps, hands trembling with desire, the pink sliding across her pale flesh. “Little help here, princess.” He glanced up at her, staring into her passion clouded eyes. “This is turning you on isn’t it? Are you wet?” He licked his suddenly dry lips, hands calming as he buckled the first buckle just below her belly button.

Veronica’s hands slid down her sides, sliding back up slowly over her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She watched as his eyes followed her hands. Logan’s attention was definitely focused entirely on her now. The second and third buckle quickly followed the first, and finally, she was completely buckled into the harness.

Pink straps crisscrossed her translucent skin. One strap ran just below her breasts, one just above, one across her abdomen, one over each hip, big O-rings pulling the whole thing together. The straps across her waist were a little more complicated, pretty decorative buckles at each hip, and the device that the cock would attach too pulled the whole thing together. Logan drew in a deep breath; Veronica was gorgeous in the sweet pink harness.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief as he finished buckling her in, staring at her, the straps digging into her skin, pink on palest pink. Veronica always took his breath away, but now, here, she was absolutely chest crushingly beautiful. His eyes were alight with fire as he stared at her.

“Down boy.” Veronica husked out, placing her hand on his chest and pushing him back on the bed. She crawled over his body, lips sliding against his skin, listening to his voice rasp out her name. Her tongue laved at the top of his knee, his thigh, the bone of his hip. Her eyes flicked upwards, watching his expression.

Pulling back she reached into the bedside table for the lube, laying the bottle beside his hip. Meeting his eyes, seeing the certainty there, she moved off the edge of the bed, moving back towards the box she’d left on the floor. The dildo was cool to the touch and fit in the palm of her hand, small and not overly intimidating. Just perfect for Logan’s first time. She clicked it in place and watched him stiffen. “Relax, just getting ready. Plenty of time yet.” She whispered out as she moved slowly back towards the bed, the jelly dildo swaying with the gentle swing of her hips. His eyes wouldn’t look away from it.

She moved back up his body, engulfing his cock with one smooth downward motion. Tongue sliding, scraping around the tip, making his hips buck, his back arch, moans escaping his gaping mouth. She scrabbled to the side, searching for the bottle by his hip, feeling him tense at the soft snick of the cap opening.

Veronica rubbed his hip with her free hand. She managed to coat two fingers one handed. The hand stroking his hip came up to grip his cock, holding it firm, thumb sliding down beneath his balls to hold them securely against his dick. She worked him strongly, with suction, keeping the lubed hand away from his skin, waiting for the moment, for him to… do exactly what he was doing at that moment. Arching, hands sliding into her hair, fingers tangling in the tresses, whispering her name.

The salty tang of his cum was on her tongue, and Veronica brought her finger up to his entrance, pushing in slowly, watching him arch again, another shot of cum sliding down her throat as his orgasm increased. She worked her finger gently, slickly, sliding it in and out slowly, getting him used to the sensation. Her mouth pulled off his softening penis with a faint pop but she kept working her finger, slowly adding a second, stretching him, and listening to his breathing speed up.

Looking up, she searched his face, seeking any sign of discomfort. Not finding any she felt compelled to double check. “This okay?” Her voice was soft and husky, yet still hesitant, uncertain if he was pretending for her benefit.

“Fine,” Logan breathed out, finally opening his eyes, meeting hers with certainty. “It’s good.” He lifted his hips, shifting slightly, trying to get comfortable.

“Hand me the lube.” Veronica’s voice brooked no argument, strong and authoritative, now that she had assured herself he was okay.

His fingers fumbled, dropping the bottle twice before he managed to grab it. He extended his shaking hand to her, silent, overcome with arousal. The bottle clutched firmly in his fingers, waiting for her to take it.

“Cup your balls and pour the lube on my fingers.” Her voice remained firm. Apparently the aggressive tone was conquering Logan’s self control, as his cock hardened before her gaze, standing strong and proud against his abdomen. It gave a little twitch when his hand came down, sliding slowly down his length, before he finally cupped his own balls in his hand. “None of that. Just do what you’re told.” She snapped out, watching his every movement. Veronica was dripping wet beneath the harness, the assertiveness was making her hotter than she’d thought it would.

He opened the bottle, fingers shaking in anticipation, dribbling the cold liquid across his sack, breath heaving out at the sensation, skin tightening. Logan finally managed to aim the trembling bottle at her hand, squeezing gently as the liquid dripped across her fingers.

Her hand moved harder, more sure with the extra lubrication. Impaling him, watching as his eyes slid shut one more time. Staring as his hand starting massaging his testicles, squeezing and releasing in a gentle methodic motion. “Stop that.” She snapped once more, quickly adding a third finger, smirking as his back arched, his hips thrust up, and a soft groan escaped his parted lips. “That’s it, baby.” Veronica worked her fingers, curling them, thrusting harder as his breath quickened.

Logan’s cock was thick and weeping, twitching at a regular rhythm as Veronica worked him, stroked him, petted his thigh. She was gentling him the way he had their first time together, watching his every movement, letting him choreograph the dance. “You ready?” Her voice was soft again, not wanting to startle him. She watched as he nodded and gently took the lube from his trembling fingers. “This will be easier on your stomach.” She tugged her fingers from his resisting body, nudging his hip with the side of her wrist. “Roll over.”

Staring at her for a moment, he finally complied. Veronica shoved a couple pillows under his hips, remembering the better angle from the week before. Her fingers slipped back inside, curling, stroking, her free hand petting his back, down over his ass cheek, fingertip tickling his balls. She drew her hand away from his testicles. Once more grabbing the bottle of lube, she flipped the top, quickly and efficiently coating the dildo protruding from her body. More was better, like nail polish, always better with a second coat. The mantra repeating over and over in her brain as she slowly removed her fingers, inching forward, knees sliding against his own as she made her way between his spread thighs.

“You doing this today? Or are you waiting for an engraved invitation?” Logan’s voice husked out, muffled by the pillow his face was pressed against.

Refusing to speak she took the dildo in her hand, guiding it to his entrance, moving her hips experimentally, gasping as the nub on the inside of the harness rubbed against her clit. She pushed gently, strongly, watching as the tip disappeared. “Okay?” She panted out, the sight taking her breath away.

“Yes,” Logan’s voice husked out as he raised his hips slightly, gasping as she slid a little bit deeper. “Yes,” he repeated on a breathy moan.

Still gripping the dildo, she moved steadily in, taking him, watching as the pink sparkly cock slid deeper still. Pausing when his hand came down to touch her hip.

“Stop.” He gasped. Breathing heavily as she held perfectly still. “Okay,” he breathed deeply, waiting for her to move.

Veronica tried to remember what he had done the week before when she’d hit this point, tried to mimic his movements. She pulled back slightly, giving gentle thrusts, getting his body used to the intrusion. Rocking back and forth until he was gasping under her, before sliding forward once again. It only took a few more minutes and she was fully inside him.

Catching her breath, she decided to go for it, take him the way he’d taken her. “Up on your knees.” She breathed out, trying to hold still as he struggled up, her hand slipping beneath him to grip his hard cock. She rocked her hips, stroking as she slid out. Grinning as Logan gasped, breath hitching in his throat.

“Fuck.” He moaned, head falling down to rest between his arms. His hips bucked, sliding between the dildo sliding into him, her slick hand sliding over his cock, working himself between the two, until he was fairly writhing under her.

“That’s it baby, come on.” Veronica breathed out, one hand on his hip, the other gripping harder on his cock, she watched the pink dildo, slip slide, slick inside the gasping little hole. She’d never been so turned on in her life, the wetness trailed down her thighs, the nub working her clit, getting closer to the end. Her breath hitched as she felt him buck, cock twitching in her hand.

“Fuck, Veronica.” Logan gasped, coming across her fingers, face pressed more firmly into the pillow. “Fucking hell, Veronica!” He yelled as she thrust harder against him, into him, trying to bring herself, trying to go over the edge with him.

She arched, gasped, her orgasm taking her over thoroughly, rough, harsh, fingers digging into his hip, tightening around his cock, as she thrust as deeply as she could. Lights flashing behind her eyes as she slid boneless over him. His body finally giving way, thighs trembling as he collapsed to the bed.

Trying to catch her breath, she rubbed her forehead against his shoulder blade, placing a soft kiss on his sweat slick skin. “Does that mean we get to do this again?” She smirked as he continued to tremble under her.

“You bet. Give me ten minutes to be able to control my muscles and we can give it another go.” Logan smiled into the pillow. Turning his head to the side, moaning at the loss as she pulled away from him. Grinning outright when she flopped down next to him.

Veronica turned to face him, a soft smile on her mouth. She couldn’t resist, placing a soft brushing kiss against his lips. “You’re so the girl in this relationship.”

“Hey! I prefer to call it being secure enough in my manhood to let you wear the pants.” He grinned, cuddling into her side. Time enough to get her out of that harness, after another go.


End file.
